Picking Up the Pieces
by Illeana Starbright
Summary: He was alive. Rhaegar Targaryen was alive and he had returned to face each of the regents one by one. Beginning with Robb Stark. AU.
1. Rhaegar

**Rhaegar**

The crowd turned like a wave crashing against the shore, gasps resounding throughout. He heard his name whispered again and again as slowly one man, and then the next, fell to his knees. Then they were all bowing, leaving only one standing. This was the boy everyone whispered about, the one they called King in the North. Standing amidst the bowing crowd Rhaegar Targaryen, rightful heir to the Iron Throne, took a good look at Robb Stark.

The boy was nothing that he had expected. From the wild stories that flowed like wine through every tavern Robb Stark should have been between the ages of seventeen and twenty-one. He was powerful and dangerous and every inch the king Joffery Baratheon claimed to be; merciless and cold. In the safety of his mind Rhaegar had pictured Robb Stark as Jaime Lannister but with Stark coloring. The real Robb Stark was much different.

Robb Stark couldn't be more than fifteen. He had the auburn Tully hair and brilliant blue eyes of his mother but looked otherwise like what Rhaegar had always pictured a young Eddard Stark to look like. He was standing stiff legged, alone in the crowd, a massive grey direwolf next to him. Rhaegar could see Robb's white knuckles clenched in the fur. His eyes were nervous and uncertain, as if he wasn't sure whether to fall to his knees of turn and run. An iron crown rested in his auburn curls, looking as if it were too heavy a burden for any fifteen year old to wear.

Kneeling next to him was an auburn haired woman that could only be Catelyn Tully. She was a Stark now, he supposed. Rumor told him that she had married Eddard Stark after Brandon's death. She looked tired, worn from the loss of her husband perhaps. On the other side of Robb was a dark haired young man, also kneeling. It wasn't hard to guess who's son he was. The young man was a mirror image of Balon Greyjoy when he had been younger. "Rise." It wasn't easy for Rhaegar to force the word out. He had waited for his return so long that he wasn't sure what to do know that he had it.

The people around him stood slowly, enveloping Robb Stark in a crowd once more. "I would speak with your lord, alone," he told them and there was a shifting of unease. Robb Stark had been a king to them and though they may not have seen him as one now it didn't diminish their love for him. No one moved. At Rhaegar's side Oberyn Martell, brother of his wife Elia of Dorne and his close friend, shifted in annoyance, reaching for his sword.

"I'm sure we can find a room to suit your Highness." Catelyn Stark's voice cleared the crowd, calm and composed. The tension leaked out of the camp on the brush of a chilly breeze as Catelyn placed a hand on her son's shoulder. "If you would be so kind as to follow me?" Rhaegar nodded once and Catelyn turned, steering her son away. Eddard Stark's widow led them to an open room at Riverrun overlooking a stream below. The Greyjoy, whichever one he was, had come as well and so had the direwolf. Catelyn gave a practiced curtsey and swept out of the room, sending a meaningful glance at Greyjoy as she left. The dark haired man hesitated but Robb waved him away tiredly. Now only Rhaegar, Oberyn, and Robb Stark remained in the room with the direwolf.

Rhaegar took a step forward and the direwolf growled, stepping between his master and the one he had perceived a threat. Oberyn stiffened, reaching for his sword once more, but Rhaegar knelt before the massive creature, offering a hand. "I am no threat to your master," he told the wolf softly and slowly the snarl faded away. Rhaegar stood and looked at Robb then, unsure of how to begin. When he had been the Prince of Dragonstone he had understood how to deal with the nobles and he had been loved. Only one family had ever eluded his understanding. The Starks. Quiet, noble, and cold, rumor had it that they were much like the north they so loved. That had been true of Lord Rickard Stark but his eldest son, Brandon, and his only daughter, Lyanna, had been full of fire. Eddard Stark, however, had been silence and ice, and he had seemed to pass that down to his son.

"King in the North, or so they say," Oberyn commented from his position standing by the door.

"So they tell me." Robb's voice was tired and he sounded far too old for his young body.

"Do you stand in opposition of the true heir?' Oberyn asked sharply, stepping farther into the room, and the direwolf growled. Part of Rhaegar wanted to tell Oberyn to be calm but the rest of him wanted to hear the answer. He waited.

Robb Stark let out a bitter laugh. "Which heir do you mean? Joffery Baratheon who is really a Lannister by bold? Or perhaps Stannis Baratheon or his younger brother Renly who even now fight over a throne?" Then was a pause and Rhaegar could see the Red Viper of Dorne clench his teeth but the Targaryen prince held up a hand to stop his friend from speaking. He sensed Robb Stark was not finished speaking and a moment later he was proved correct. "But you mean your own prince and not any of the others." Robb turned to Rhaegar, his eyes tired as he pulled the crown off his head and let it drop. It hit the ground with a clang that echoed about the room and rolled to a stop at the true heir to the Iron Throne's feet. "Take it. It was forged from grief and has brought me nothing but grief. May it bring you more luck than it has me." Then he turned and walked to the window.

The direwolf breathed out a melancholy sigh and lay down on the ground. Rhaegar stepped carefully over the crown and walked to join Robb at the window, Oberyn on his heels. "What grief has it brought you then?" he asked.

A breeze stirred Robb's curls and the heir to Winterfell sighed. "It was forged after my father's execution. My sisters were at King's Landing at that time. Sansa is still held there and Arya is presumed dead. She has not been seen since my father's death. My younger brothers, Bran and Rickon, are trapped in a besieged Winterfell which my forces are too depleted to turn back and save, and my half brother Jon and the company of men of the Watch that he left with to scout beyond the Wall have not been seen or heard from in four days."

"It is times like these that breed misfortune such as this," Oberyn said, his tone softened now. There had been raw pain in Robb's voice, pain and a helplessness that made Rhaegar's heart ache.

"If you want the crown take it," Robb said, his voice emotionless once more. "I give it to you gladly. I do not want to be the King in the North any longer."

"What do you want?" Rhaegar asked but he was not fully prepared for the answer.

"I want my sister's returned to me safely. I want to free my brothers from their imprisonment and starvation in Winterfell. I want to go beyond the Wall and bring Jon back safe to Winterfell." There was a broken pause as Rhaegar and Oberyn both watched Robb choke down a sob. "I want my father back."


	2. Brynden

Author's Note: Thanks to _NocturneInfinity_ (I too chose to disbelieve Rhaegar's reputation, especially because Ned Stark never seemed to hate him) and _MANDERS21_ for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing of A Song of Ice and Fire that you recognize.

* * *

**Brynden**

He watched his nephew and Theon Greyjoy sparring among the tents, every motion honed with the urgency of coming battle. In an hour they would board ships to besiege Pyke and either force Balon Greyjoy to bow or kill him. Neither one showed any obvious outward signs of stress or anxiety but they were there regardless for any who knew where to look. Brynden Tully saw the narrowing of Robb's eyes and they way he clenched his teeth. Theon, normally able to fade into the shadows if he so wished, was constantly in motion. Now an hour before the attack on Theon's father, by order of Rhaegar Targaryen who they had thought was long dead. That first day speaking to his king Robb had broken down. Now without the lives of every man in the camp in his hands the heir to Winterfell was calmer, content to simply follow orders for the time being.

"They are both fine warriors for their age." Brynden turned to look at Ser Arthur Dayne, another of Rhaegar Targaryen's companions along with Ser Barristan Selmy.

"They've been trained well," Brynden agreed. "And tested in battle now as well."

"These are harsh times that a child should fight in a war of men," Ser Arthur said.

"Nonsense," Oberyn Martell cut in. "Children play at war. They may as well know that truth of it."

"Most don't live long enough to see the truth of it." Robb Stark's voice was as cool as glacial ice and his eyes steady as they met those of the Red Viper of Dorne. "I have watched them fall under the swords of the Lannisters for three months now." There was a frozen silence as Robb continued to stare down one of Rhaegar Taragaryen's closest companions. "We never played at war my lord. We played at honor and glory." Then Robb Stark, Lord of Winterfell, sheathed his sword and stalked off, Theon Greyjoy at his heels.

"The Young Wolf has a temper," Ser Arthur Dayne observed as sound slowly began again, the camp once more preparing for battle. Oberyn Martell simply glared at the two men before him and stalked off, equally as angry as Robb. Rhaegar Targaryen chose that moment to join them.

"What has upset him?" the Targaryen asked.

"He and Robb had words," Brynden said calmly.

"Robb won," Ser Arthur, finished with a slight smile. "Which is what has the Viper so upset."

"Naturally," Rhaegar said calmly. "If you have not already the pair of you should prepare. We will be setting out soon."

An hour later Brynden Tully felt cool water spray up in his face again as Pyke came into view. Robb stood beside him, still coldly furious. The Red Viper had been snapping as well. If he had to bet on whose temper would cool sooner Brynden would have placed his money on Oberyn Martell. Robb had the Stark coldness and the Tully stubbornness in him while Oberyn only had practice. They landed on Pyke in dead silence under the cover of a thick storm. The outer defenders were taken down without any fuss or noise but taking the inner walls was more difficult. Battle raged fully while Brynden, Ser Arthur Dayne, Oberyn Martell, Robb, Theon, and Rhaegar Targaryen led a group of men into the very heart of Pyke itself.

The battle screams of the dying filled the rooms as soldiers and knights alike searched for Balon Greyjoy and his daughter, Asha. They were found at last, as the sounds of battle faded away. and dragged into the throne room. "I present to you, Balond Greyjoy, and your daughter, Asha Greyjoy, your prince and liege lord Rhaegar Targaryen, first of his name, Silver Prince of Dragonstone. Bend the knee to him or be killed," Ser Arthur Dayne announced to the pair.

"Do you know what to I say to that?" Balon Greyjoy asked calmly, standing proud and firm with his daughter before Rhaegar Targaryen and several witnesses. "I say there is no king but I here." With that he and his daughter drew their swords and lunged at Rhaegar.

Ser Brynden Tully, the Blackfish, had been told one thing repeatedly while he was a squire. In battle reaction was everything. It was what kept a man from being killed but an unexpected attack and in that very day it was what kept Rhaegar Targaryen alive. Ser Arthur Dayne was trapped behind the guards that had dragged Balon and Asha in, unable to interfere. Oberyn Martell was too far away to make it in time and Brynden himself stood by the door knowing he also was too far away. Others were scattered about the room in various states of shock but it was Theon Greyjoy and Robb who acted.

Robb's sword removed Asha Greyjoy's head from her body before she was fully able to turn and face the new threat. In two blows Theon disarmed his father, sword held to Balon Greyjoy's throat. "You are now real Kraken," the lord of Pyke sneered in his sons's face.

"I am far more of a true Kraken than you," Theon spat back and removed his father's head from his shoulders. The withered grey head of Balon Greyjoy hit the ground with a crack as his body fell in a fountain of blood, the head bouncing once to land at Rhaegar Targaryen's feet.

"The symbolism between this and Robb Stark giving up his crown is eerily similar," Rhaegar said calmly, a hint of a smile curving at his lips. "I thank you friends for your quick action. I believe you have saved him life." Both Robb and Theon bowed and Brynden was struck by the fact that Eddard Stark would have been proud of them both.

The defenders of Pyke surrendered quickly at the orders of their new lord, Theon Greyjoy of Pyke. Gathered that evening with Ser Arthur Dayne, Oberyn Martell, his nephew, and Theon, Brynden finally asked they question that had haunted many since their prince's return. "If your Highness does not find the question too offensive, how did you survive the battle at the Trident and the time afterwords?"

"It is a long story," Rhaegar replied. "But one that needs telling. In truth Robert Baratheon did believe he had killed me when in fact it was one of my closest friends wearing my armor. When he found out the truth Robert covered it up, burning the body and telling no one that I was still alive."

"Why would one of your friends presume to dress as you?" Robb asked and Brynden could see his nephew struggle to piece together a puzzle for which he had not all the information.

"Because there was a need for a leader on the Trident and I was with another, a woman whom I loved and who died shortly afterwords in childbirth. She bore a son but I never heard what became of him. Likely he was executed silently so as not to cause another rebellion," Rhaegar answered almost sadly. The truth struck Brynden moments after he saw it dawn in Robb's eyes.

"If my lord king will allow I will hypothesize another possibility," Robb suggested, fingers wrapped tight in Grey Wind's fur. The heir to Winterfell waited until Rhaegar nodded before continuing. "The boy was taken by your lover's brother and claimed as his own, raised as a bastard son in Winterfell until he decided to take the black and become a brother of the Night's Watch." Brynden watched Rhaegar's violet eyes blaze as they met Robb's Tully blue ones.

"You speak truly?" the Targaryen questioned.

"I suspect," Robb said. "Assuming that the woman was my aunt, Lyanna Stark."

"She was," came the level response, so full of love and loss that it paused them all for a moment.

"Then your son is the man I think of as my brother, Jon Snow, lost beyond the Wall for the time," Robb said. "Brought to Winterfell under the guise of my father's bastard and raised there as his own after my aunt's death." They sat in silence for a moment after that before their King rose and left, leaving only the thoughtful silence behind to remember him by.


	3. Oberyn

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating in a while! I had to get the basic plot line planned out before I continued on with this. Thanks to _dirk_ (Love does have a habit of causing problems...), _MANDERS21_ (both will show up eventually -Arya sooner than Aegon), _Guest_ (glad you're enjoying it!), (You have two chapters, 3 at most, before Jon shows up), and _Guest_ for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing of A Song of Ice and Fire you recognize.

* * *

**Oberyn**

Stannis Baratheon was many things; harsh, cold, just, and, if rumor could be believed, with more claim to the throne than the boy currently seated on it had. Oberyn Martell didn't like the man and he hadn't even met him yet. The mood in their camp towards Stannis was frosty, perhaps even colder than the wall. If Oberyn had been charged to discover the opinions of Stannis Baratheon around the camp he would have spent all day listening to grievances or complaints of one sort or another. Luckily that task had been set to Ser Brynden Tully. Oberyn had been charged with another task.

When ask to accompany his king to meet Stannis, Robb Stark had flat out refused. The refusal had been respectful, yes, but not what Rhaegar had been hoping to hear. Robb Stark and Theon Greyjoy had saved Rhaegar's life on the Iron Islands. Both had earned Rhaegar's trust with that action. Theon had been left behind with a garrison of loyal soldiers and Greatjon Umber, one of Stark's bannermen, had remained behind to secure the Iron Islands. Robb had continued to travel with them. Rhaegar had been hoping that Robb would join he, Ser Arthur Dayne, and Oberyn in the talk to come with Stannis and the Young Wolf's refusal had puzzled the Dragon Prince. Oberyn had been sent to find out why his request had been refused.

Robb Stark was speaking with his mother when Oberyn found him. Lady Catelyn looked aged by the events she had seen but it had only served to make her more clever. Her son was much the same though he still relied on her judgement in matters that he should not have had to even attend to yet in an ideal world. Lady Catelyn left moments later, nodding at Oberyn as she went. "Lord Stark?" he questioned when she was gone. It took Robb a moment to respond. The boy glanced up finally, as if reality had just sunk in, and motioned Oberyn over.

"I still haven't adjust to the title," he admitted. "Lord Stark was my father, not me."

"You will grow into it," Oberyn predicted, remembering when he and his brother's father had died. Doran Martell too had struggled with the change from son to leader. "Our king sent me to ask about your refusal."

"I guessed," Robb said dryly. Oberyn had not wanted to like the Young Wolf. In his eyes Robb Stark had been another Usurper, driven by vengeance and hungry for power that was not his. Instead he had proved himself to be both loyal and just. He was, in many ways, his father. Eddard Stark had been just and methodical in all his doings. He had seen the world in the same black and white shades his son had, honor or treachery. Those values had made Eddard an excellent Hand for Robert Baratheon during his rule. They would make his son, if Robb chose to accept the position when Rhaegar finally decided to offer it, a good Hand for the new king.

Oberyn had no doubt that Rhaegar meant to offer Robb Stark the position. The boy was young but by raising an army to save his family and what he held dear he had proved that he could command loyalty just like his father had. He was fair and honest, working to be the man his father had. Furthermore he would bring a great amount of support to Rhaegar's side. Theon Greyjoy and Robb Stark were close friends which would bring the ironmen to Rhaegar's side. All of Stark's bannermen would come too, even the Freys for Robb was to marry one of Walder Frey's daughters. With Robb as the Hand of the King the North would stand with Rhaegar Targaryen.

"I suspect he wants the reason for my refusal," Robb continued after a moment, breaking the Red Viper of Dorne from his thoughts. "And to know if I will reconsider it."

"He does," Oberyn confirmed, adding another trait to his list for Robb Stark; perceptive.

"Stannis Baratheon would like nothing more than to see me dead," Robb said flatly. "In his eyes I am nothing more than another Usurper trying to take his rightful throne from him. He will refuse to listen to a word our king says if I am standing in his halls."

The reasoning was sound, Oberyn decided. Robb would not be swayed from his position and, furthermore, he was most likely right. "Then tell me about Stannis," Oberyn said. "Prepare us for what is to come."

Robb paused a moment, gathering his thoughts before speaking. "Stannis Baratheon is the middle child. When Robert took the Iron Throne he believed that he would inherit Storm's End and, by rights of birth, he should have. Dragonstone needed a strong defender and leader, however, and Robert wanted someone he could trust there. My father held Winterfell and Renly Baratheon was clearly not the man for the job. Jon Arryn, the first Hand for Robert, suggested Stannis so Renly was given Storm's End and Stannis was given Dragonstone."

"A fact over which Stannis is bitter," Oberyn guessed and Robb nodded.

"Stannis is a cold, harsh man. His Hand is a man named Davos Seaworth. Davos was a smuggler and is now known as the Onion Knight. He was caught smuggling onions by Stannis who cut off his fingers and eventually made him and lord and then the Hand of the King. Stannis favors his honesty above all else. If our king wishes to win Stannis over he must be honest."

"And when he is honest can he say the Lord of Winterfell will stand with him?" Oberyn asked, curious about the response. Most youths would have become offended by the suggestion that they would go back on their word. Not Robb Stark.

"He can," Robb replied simply.

"Good," Oberyn said, standing. "Enjoy your night in the cold."

"Cold," Robb scoffed. "You've not spent enough time in the north if you think this is cold." Oberyn laughed then and returned to his king.

"Will he reconsider?" Rhaegar asked when Oberyn entered.

"No," the Red Viper of Dorne replied. "And he reasoning is sound. He did, however, tell me as much as he knew of Stannis." Rhaegar listened carefully as Oberyn repeated everything that the Young Wolf had told him, being careful to leave nothing out. He saw that his king was forming a plan but Rhaegar said nothing of it to Oberyn, instead ordering him to prepare for the meeting ahead of them.

Stannis Baratheon was everything rumor said he was; harsh, cold, and aloof. He greeted them in a massive hall, the Red Woman beside them. She was introduced as Lady Melissandre and Oberyn liked nothing of her from her gaze to her god. "Stannis Baratheon," Rhaegar spoke, taking down his hood and revealing himself to the entire hall. There was an intake of breath around the room but no whispers rose up. Everyone was either too afraid of Stannis to speak or too in awe of their miraculously alive prince. "I come to you with an ultimatum. Bend the knee to your rightful king or be killed."

"Why do you bother the king with such an ultimatum?" Melissandre asked in her slippery voice. "The Lord of the Light-"

"Silence woman," Rhaegar ordered. "I like nothing of you nor has your religion every meant anything to me. If you wish to stay you may do so but you will keep your silence unless spoken to." Melissandre looked angry at Rhaegar's rebuke but said nothing. Oberyn knew then that she would be someone to watch. "What say you?" Rhaegar asked, turning to Stannis.

"Why should I bend the knee to the likes of you?" Stannis asked bluntly. "Your father was made, caring for nothing but his own whims. What do I gain by putting you on the throne?"

"You would gain Storm's End," Rhaegar said. "Your birthright. Furthermore your concern for my sanity is not unfounded. I ask you this however; would I have the companions I do or the support of the north if I were mad?"

"Do not listen to him," Melissandre hissed. "He speaks lies on a silver tongue."

"Silence!" Stannis snapped before Rhaegar could rebuke the Red Woman. "I tolerate you for the sake of my wife but I will not tolerate your insolence. Speak again and I will take your tongue." Melissandre turned and stalked out of the room. Stannis then turned back to Oberyn's king. "So if I bend the knee to Your Grace I gain Storm's End once you take the Iron Throne?"

"You have my word," Rhaegar said and Oberyn knew then that they had won. He could see it in Stannis's eyes. Stannis was a man who believed in honor, who valued someone's word equal with gold.

Stannis stood then and turned to his people. "All hail Rhaegar Targaryen, first of his name, King of Westeros." Then he knelt and the others followed suit and soon the entire room was kneeling.

"Rise and be welcome," Rhaegar replied, smiling.

Stannis rose with the rest and asked, "Would Your Grace consent to sup with us tonight?"

"It would be my pleasure," Rhaegar replied.

The meal was prepared in short order and soon they were seated. At first the meal was quiet but soon the talking began, filling the room with noise. "So what is the plan?" Ser Arthur Dayne questioned as they ate.

"We travel to Winterfell and after freeing it from the siege we move on to the wall to see my son before dealing with Renly Baratheon," Rhaegar replied. "With our current forces and Stannis's combined we should be able to lift the siege easily and without much loss of life."

"And when do you plan to ask Robb Stark to be your Hand?" Oberyn asked. Rhaegar almost choked on his drink before turning wide violet eyes on his friend.

"What?" he asked, sounding startled.

"Don't try to lie to me," Oberyn replied, amused. "I know as well as you that Arthur and the Blackfish will take places on your kingsguard and I am far too impulsive. Robb is the only good option left unless you want Tywin Lannister."

"Gods now," Rhaegar said, looking disgusted. "How could you even suggest that? He would stab me in the back as soon as serve me."

"So when are you going to ask Robb Stark to be your Hand?" Oberyn asked again as Ser Arthur Dayne watched on with amusement plain on his face.

"I don't know the right way to ask him," Rhaegar admitted.

"You are afraid he will not be willing to take the position that killed his father," Arthur said and Rhaegar nodded.

"Ask Lady Catelyn," Brynden Tully suggested. "She'll know the best way to breech the subject with her son."

"I will do that," Rhaegar replied, sounding relieved now that he had a solution.

"He'll make a good Hand you know," Oberyn said after a moment.

"He will," Ser Arthur Dayne replied. "You've made a good choice."

"I believe so," Rhaegar replied and they went back to eating, enjoying the peace.


	4. Robb

Author's Note: Thanks to _ejthepinoy_ (Stannis was the easy one. He's the one who only fights for honor. Renly is going to be the hard one), _dirk_ (Wow, long and very thought out review. I'll do my best to address everything. Asha does love Theon and I think he loves her in his own way even though he is jealous of her so he'll have to deal with the repercussions of killing her. Stannis is the only one not thinking of himself but he's not a well liked man. Robb does fail at diplomacy but he's young yet. Melisandre isn't my favorite character but she has my respect for trying to do something about the Others and does admit she's wrong. As for Tywin I don't like him but I respect what he's done. You will see Jaime and Brienne and Tyrion when we get to King's Landing.), and _MANDERS21_ (Melisandre is not one of my favorite characters) for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing of ASOIF.

* * *

**Robb**  
The wolf started howling when the sun set. It's eerie melody sent shivers down the spine, the mournful wail sounding like the cry of a lost child. It's familiarity was not lost on Grey Wind who whined at his master's side, begging to be allowed to reply. Robb Stark sat beside his mother facing one of the fires. To his left Theon Greyjoy kept a hand on his bow, his normal boasts vanishing in the face of exhaustion. Theon had joined them just this morning, traveling through an entire day and night to reach them at the appointed time. Other men were spread around this fire and the twelve others that were part of Rhaegar Targaryen's extensive camp. They were bound for Winterfell, to break the siege and set Robb's brothers free, and tonight would be the last night they could light fires. After that they would be too near the besieging army to risk any kind of light after dark.

Grey Wind whined again, nudging Robb's arm impatiently. "Go on," Robb said with a sigh, knowing the massive direwolf would not give up until he was given a chance to challenge the crying wolf. Instantly the massive grey direwolf sat on his haunches, tilted his head back, and howled. Several men around Robb swore. Theon's fingers tightened around his bow and Catelyn shot her son a look of mild disapproval. Across the fire Oberyn Martell almost dropped his wineskin and sent Robb a dark glare. The other wolf howled back.

This howl was much closer than the previous one had been, almost as if Grey Wind's cry had called the second wolf nearer instead of driving it off. Men reached for crossbows, longbows, or swords but Robb felt a painful leap of hope in his chest. His blue eyes strained the darkness, searching for a shape in the darkness.

Grey Wind's tail thumped twice on the ground as the men stood. Robb could see nothing in the blackness behind the fire. Now matter how much he strained, all he saw were vague shadows. Then a part of his mind awoke and he was Grey Wind. Massive and powerful, his eyes piercing the darkness to see what lay behind. The shock of the sight threw Robb back into his own mind and he stood as a second direwolf slunk into camp.

Men swore and prayed in turned and Oberyn tossed aside the wineskin with a sigh of exasperation, drawing his sword. The dark colored direwolf snarled, hackles going up. Grey Wind whined and nudged his master. Robb's legs were shaking but he forced his voice to come out anyway. "_Nymeria?_"

Instantly the dark she wolf's hackles fell and her tail swished tenatively. Grey Wind stood, tail swishing as well, and pranced over to meet his sister. Beside Robb Catelyn let out a little gasp. She too had stood when the wolf entered the camp and now she sank back down to the ground. Theon let out a little laugh.

"We should have known Arya's wolf would thrive in the wilderness," Theon said and Robb couldn't help the smile forming on his face.

"Arya will be pleased," was all he said though, sinking back down on the ground next to his mother.

"If she is even still alive," Catelyn said, her voice barely a whisper.

"She is," Robb replied, his voice as soft as her. "We'll find her and bring her home. I promise." Catelyn simply turned her eyes to the flames, staring into them as if they held the answers to her deepest questions. Perhaps they did. Melisandre, the Red Woman as some called her, was traveling with them and she claimed that the fire spoke to her, telling her of what was happening and what was to come.

"This wolf is one of yours Stark?" Oberyn asked, sounding none too pleased.

"My sister Arya's," Robb replied. "She will be most displeased if killed Nymeria." And she has a sword. Robb did not utter that part aloud. It would sound absurd despite the truth to it. Jon had given Arya the sword only after convincing Robb to swear that it was his and Arya was just carrying it for him if it was found. Arya had never found out about the arrangement and if they couldn't find her she never would.

"Nymeria?" This question came from Ser Arthur Dayne. The knight had wandered over to find what all the fuss was being made over, Rhaegar on his heels.

"She was a warrior queen," Robb replied with a shrug. "Arya wishes to be a warrior. Therefore she named the wolf after the warrior queen of Dorne."

"Do not presume to give me history lessons," Oberyn snapped, sitting back down. Robb bit back his temper, but only barely. Grey Wind, as if sensing his master's anger, made his way over to Robb, pausing to growl at Oberyn as he went. Nymeria followed behind, not bothering to snarl at the Red Viper. Oberyn glared at the grey wolf and Robb resisted the urged to sigh in exasperation, sinking his finger's in Grey Wind's thick pelt and burying his head in the fur on his flank.

Nymeria nudged him moments later, begging for attention. Robb stroked Arya's direwolf, pulling dead leaves and chunks of mud from her fur as he went. She lay down in front of him with a contented sigh and Grey Wind wagged his tail twice again, lying down next to his sister.

"We'll have to cross through the Twins tomorrow," Brynden spoke up, his eyes meeting his nephew's. Robb nodded, knowing what that meant. Lord Walder Frey would want him to make good on his promise and chose on of his daughters to marry.

"We'll be forced to negotiate with Lord Walder Frey for passage," Ser Arthur Dayne pointed out.

"The Late Lord Frey should not be a problem," Catelyn said from Robb's side. "Not if my son honors his agreement."

"What agreement?" Dayne questioned.

"_Mother_," Robb complained out of habit and he saw Catelyn's lips quirk up in a smile.

"Come now," Theon said in a chiding tone. "It won't be that bad." Robb tossed a handful of pebbles at his friend, a few of them making contact. Theon smirked at him and Robb nudged Grey Wind. The direwolf glanced up and then growled half-heartedly at Theon, not even bothering to curl his lip. Theon's smirk widened and Robb couldn't help his answering smile.

"What agreement?" Dayne asked again, ever patient.

"My son is to marry one of Lord Walder's daughters or granddaughters," Catelyn explained.

"Arya's to marry one of the boys," Robb added. "You can't forget that."

"Of course not," Catelyn said.

"That's how you gained the Twins?" Oberyn Martell asked.

"Yes," Robb replied. "With a couple other concessions. It was the only way."

"I'm not criticizing," the Red Viper of Dorne said easily. "I would have attacked."

"The _Twins_?" Robb asked incredulously. "You'd have an easier time taking Moat Cailin."

"I didn't say it would have been a wise move," Oberyn said, taking a swig from his retrieved wineskin. "Just that it's what I would have done."

"Negotiation was simpler," Robb admitted. "Attacking one of my own bannermen would have won me the enmity of my supporters and I couldn't risk losing men in a battle that wasn't against the Lannisters."

To Robb's absolute confusion Oberyn then proceeded to glance at Rhaegar and say, "See" as if Robb had just proven some point of contention between them. Robb glanced at Theon who shrugged, just as mystified as his friend.


End file.
